Our Greatest Desire
by Autumn Skyie
Summary: Severus Snape's greatest desire is discovered; by one of the people he hates most in the world. What happens when he realizes that they share that same desire?


**Summary:** Severus Snape's greatest desire is discovered; by one of the people he hates most in the world. What happens when he realizes that they share that same desire?

**WARNING:** THIS STORY CONTAINS A GRIEF STRICKEN POTIONS MASTER, A MIRROR THAT HAS DRIVEN MEN INSANE (AS MAY BE THE CASE) AND A CONFUSED HARRY.

_(In other words, be prepared for anything and everything.)_

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own Harry Potter or anything belonging to the Potterverse. Nor did I make any money by writing and posting this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just having fun playing with them. =D

**_*While I came across a beautiful picture that I feel represents perfectly what I was going for in regards to Snape's grief. The link is (you'll have to remove the spaces between the characters, as it does not want to upload otherwise; but I promise you it's worth the thirty seconds):_**

h t t p : / / 1 . b p . b l o g s p o t . c o m / _ L N B 8 x z l J f r Q / R v v G E J x P H w I / A A A A A A A A A A U / 2 q A X b n h D x y 4 / s 1 6 0 0 - h / s n a p e i . j p g

**_Now on with the story!_**

**

* * *

**

**Our Greatest Desire**

**Chapter One**

Severus Snape, potions master extraordinaire and all around snarky git, sat silently weeping on the dusty floor. On it's surface he could see what he most desired in the world… Only he knew in his mind that his wish was unattainable. He himself had made sure of that, however unknowingly it may have been. When he had discovered his error and the danger he had unwillingly put upon her, he had tried to stop it from happening. He had begged and pled, but in the end, it had all been in vain. Lily Evans had died. She had sacrificed her life for the James Potter look-alike. Only one more reason to hate Potter.

Creeping silently out of the Gryffindor common room, Harry Potter quietly made his way towards an abandoned classroom. Finally seeing it's heavy wood door in the distance, he speed up. It had been torture to stay away for so long.

Noticing that the door was slightly ajar, Harry slowed down and quietly opened the door. Stunned by the sight that greeted his unbelieving eyes, Harry silently made his was to sit beside the room's only other inhabitant, who seemed too lost in his grief to notice him.

"What was she like?" Harry asked in a small voice, so as not to startle Snape.

"She was perfect." Snape replied before realizing that he wasn't as alone as he had believed. Looking to his side, he saw none other than Harry Potter. A wave of hate invaded his senses. It was the boy' fault that she was dead! Not his! She had sacrificed herself for the little runt; hence it was all the dunderhead's fault.

Looking at his most hated professor, Harry asked the one question that had haunted him since his first visit to this room. "What is this mirror? What does it do?"

Curiosity suddenly overcame Snape's senses. What was the boy wonder's greatest desire? Hmmm… "What do you see child?" Snape asked almost gently.

"A woman with long red hair and green eyes just like mine…." Harry faltered. "She's holding my hand and smiling….Do you see her too?" Harry looked expectantly at his professor, but the man seemed to have frozen on spot. What had he done wrong now, Harry wondered despondently.

"Get out." Snape breathed.

"But sir, I don't-"

"Out!" Snape shrieked.

"But-"

Snape's mind was on overload.

Same desire….

Lily…

"Obliviate!"

Snape noted with satisfaction that Harry's eyes had a glazed over look to them. "You will never come to this room again. Now return to your tower, Gryffindor." Snape hissed, the child didn't deserve to see _his_ Lily.

Harry awoke the next morning, feeling as if something of great importance to him had been lost forever. The only problem was that he hadn't a clue what that could be, though a strange dream about a mirror had haunted him the night before…

* * *

**Reviews are loved and appreciated. :)**

**~Autumn Skyie **


End file.
